Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team: Team HeartGold
by BraviaryGirl7
Summary: I woke up as an Eevee in a strange new world, without a memory besides my name and the fact that I used to be human. Luckily, I made a friend. And when I find myself on the run, and in a scramble to save to world, a friend is a pretty good thing to have. But, whoever said our relationship never went past friendship?-S An idea I came up with in my spare time. Accepting OCs.
1. Prolouge Part 1

_**Huh? Where… where am I?**_

_Welcome, brave hero._

_**Who's… who's there?**_

_At ease, hero. I am a friend._

_**Oh, wait. I remember you.**_

_Good. And you know why I have called you here?_

_**Yes. But… are you sure I can really do this?**_

_Have faith in yourself, and you shall do just fine._

_**Alright… Gardevoir. But, I'm not very strong…**_

_But you will be, once I finish this 'interview'._

…_**Alright, Gardevoir. Let's get started.**_

_Very well. Question 1; you read on the internet that aliens have been discovered! But, you don't see any evidence that proves it. Do you believe it anyway?_

_**Um… yes. I… don't know if aliens really exist or not, but I think it's possible.**_

_I see. Now, Question 2; someone calls you 'weird but funny'. How does that makes you feel?_

_**Happy.**_

_Hmm. Question three, you find a wallet lying in the street. What do you do?_

_**Turn it in to the police, of course.**_

_Uh-huh. Question 4, you see your friend being bullied. What do you do?_

_**Face up to the bully, even if afraid.**_

_I see. And last question; are you male, or female?_

_**Uh, female, obviously.**_

_Of course. Thank you for answering all those questions. You seem to be… the Naïve type. You____laugh very easily, and make others laugh with you easily. But, you are also prone to tears… but you bounce between laughter and tears so easily! What an adventure life must be for you!_

_**Heh, it really is.**_

_So, a Naïve type like you will be… the Pokémon… Eevee!_

_**Yay! I love Eevee!**_

_I figured you would. And finally, who will be your partner? Please choose your partner from these Pokémon, and remember, don't choose one the same type you are._

_**Wow… so many choices… I don't know which to choose… Oh? This one seems nice.**_

_Interesting choice. What will your partners' nickname be?_

_**Oh… I'm **_**really**_** not good at this… Um… how about this?**_

…_.._

_Alright, you're all set! Enter the world of Pokémon! Go forth, be brave and be victorious!_

_**Right!**_

_Good luck… brave hero. _


	2. Prologue Part 2

…_**H-huh? Wh-where… am I?**_

_Relax, there is no reason to panic. You have been called here because the Pokémon world needs your help._

_**Oh… wait, the Pokémon world? Who are you?**_

_My name is Gardevoir. The Pokémon world____is in grave danger, and can only be saved by a human. One human has already been selected to save it, but I fear that one will be too little… So, I ask you, are you willing to help?_

_**I don't kno—Sure, why not?**_

_Good. Now, unfortunately, the laws of nature will not allow a human into that world, so you will have to enter this world in the form of a Pokémon._

_**Oh, how do we solve that?**_

_With a simple interview to find out which Pokémon you are most like._

_**Oh, that seems simple enough, ask away then ma'am!**_

_Very well. Question one: You see a friend of yours is upset. What do you do?_

_**I would help them with whatever they are upset with.**_

_I see. Question two: You are taking a walk, but then you see a young girl fall into a hole. However, at your feet is the gold bracelet the girl was wearing. What do you do?_

_**Grab the bracelet, help the girl and**__**give her the bracelet. I won't take anyone else's belongings.**_

_Very good. Question three: You are on your way home, but a bully blocks your path. What do you do?_

_**Walk past him, I don't want to get into unnecessary fights or problems unless I absolutely need to.**_

_I see. Question four: You are eating at a restaurant, and you have just stuffed yourself with an excellent meal, but then a great dessert arrives. What do you do?_

_**Maybe eat a bit, I would give the rest to someone else who's hungry.**_

_Alright, and one more question: are you a male or female?_

_**Male.**_

_Of course. I now see what kind of person you are. You appear to be… the noble type. You are kind and compassionate, and you will always make time for a friend who is feeling bad. You will not get angry easily, and you are always very honest. These are all great qualities, however, your kindness may get you into trouble from time to time, so be careful not to overdo it. The noble type like you should be the Pokémon Froakie!_

_**Cool, now what?**_

_Now you will choose the Pokémon that will be your partner. Choose wisely, this Pokémon will be with you no matter what troubles arise. Now, please make your selection._

_**Let's see here… no… no… Aha, a Snivy.**_

_Good choice. Now, please remember that you must find the other human. You can only complete your mission together._

_**Alright then, let's go!**_


End file.
